My vacations to the hell
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Nuestros chicos son jóvenes, y deciden que para las vacaciones de fin de curso se vayan en un crucero a un lugar fantástico que después se convertirá en su peor pesadilla...en especial, para Wanda... Un fic, parodiando muchas películas.


Ashley V FW: Hola a todos

_**Ashley V FW: Hola a todos!**_

_**Po's aquí les traigo otra loca idea que se me ocurrió:**_

_**Nuestros chicos son jóvenes, se van en un crucero a las vacaciones de sus vidas pero se encuentran con la peor de sus pesadillas.**_

_**Para esto, nuestra invitada Wanda Venus Fairiewinkle nos relata su horrible experiencia.**_

_**Caminando junto a su esposo Cosmo, llegan al lugar donde les salvaron la vida desembarcando ese barco. **_

_**A Wanda le salen unas lágrimas, perdió muchas cosas en ese viaje, incluyendo, a su hermana y a su ex novio, su antiser y su esposo se salvaron, pero ella quedó muy malherida, tanto, que al parecer, no la pudieron salvar, dejando solo a nuestro querido AntiCosmo. Fue terrorífico para la pobre Wanda quién a este acontecimiento le puso por nombre: "My vacations to the hell", "Mis vacaciones al infierno"**_

_**Dejemos esto aparte y veamos qué pasó:**_

_**MY VACATIONS TO THE HELL**_

_**BY ASHLEY VENUS FAIRIEWINKLE**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1: INTRODUCCIÓN**_

"_Caminando junto con mi esposo Cosmo, ya que Timmy no nos necesitaba por ese día, llegamos a un terrible lugar para nosotros, pero también un lugar sagrado, claro, si has estado al borde de la muerte. Cosmo nota que me brotan unas lágrimas, me abraza, sabe perfectamente lo que pasó, de hecho, creo que el que tendría más motivos para llorar, sería él. _

_Y lo admiro, sobrevivió más que nosotros ese día…_

_Como habremos de notar su acento y forma de hablar, sabemos que él no es de ahí, sino, viene del lugar que fue un infierno para mí._

_Je, creo que se han de preguntar por qué fue un "infierno" para mí, pues, si tanto quieren saberlo…creo que tendré que contarles: _

_Era un día precioso, yo y mis amigos de la secundaría Carlín Babuchas tendríamos, no sé, unos, dieciséis mil, diecisiete mil años, y no me estoy quitando edad eh?, en serio, ha pasado tanto tiempo, y por más que deseo olvidarlo, lo recuerdo completamente, detalle por detalle._

_Como toda mi clase quería mucho a Juaníssimo, excepto yo XP, querían hacerle algo de despedida, pues, por fortuna, sólo iba a estar aquí un año ya que venía de intercambio de la secundaria Hernando._

_Pero sólo yo y mi hermana teníamos dinero en ese entonces, claro, yo siempre decía que era gracias al desempeño de Don Papi, Blonda, era demasiado orgullosa, se creía rica, y quizá eso fue lo que la condenó a muerte, no lo sé, aunque siempre odié su comportamiento, lamento mucho su muerte…ups!, creo que ya les adelanté algo, pero bueno, ya lo saben, no se sorprenderán más tarde…_

_En fin, el sueño de ambas era viajar en grupo a un lugar mágico y quedarnos algunos meses solos, claro, para Blonda, había muchas ideas de qué hacer XP_

_Además, creo que antes de comenzar con la historia, les voy a presentar a algunos amigos extras que nadie conoció, pues, ahora, ya no están con nosotros y aparte, les explicaré el comportamiento de los demás para que se den una idea de cómo eran:_

_**WANDA VENUS FAIRIEWINKLE, YO**__: como todos me conocen, soy la voz de la razón, la inteligente del salón, responsable, midiendo el peligro, advirtiendo, pero en este caso, a pesar de sentir el presentimiento, no accedí a volver, ví tan felices a mis amigos y no quise aguarles la diversión. Pero claro, no era una blanca palomita en esa época XP, no me gustaba llamar la atención como a mi hermana, pero no me gustaba quedarme atrás, no, me arreglaba y me gustaba verme bonita, no quería ser una nerd, como les llamaban entonces a las inteligentes hijitas de papi o mami._

_**BLONDA VENUS FAIRIEWINKLE**__: Mi hermana, la loca del salón, ella es de las chicas que consiguen pasar un examen cayéndole bien al maestro de matemáticas "a su manera" XP, súper arreglada, ya saben, minifaldas y tops, demasiado maquillaje, pero sólo así traía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano, otra cosa por la que se le subió el orgullo. En fin, ella es la chica mala de las dos. Saben?, me recuerda mucho a la chica de la que está enamorado Timmy, cómo se llama?, ah, si, Trixie Tan, y Timmy es muy parecido a mi mejor amigo:_

_**VÍCTOR SMITH**__: Como ya dije, es mi mejor amigo, y….creo que yo soy una amiga despreciable, sino le hubiera presentado a mi hermana, hubiera evitado su muerte…._

_El chiste es que desde que la conoció, está muy enamorado de ella, y a pesar de ser rico, que es lo único que le interesa a mi hermana, ella siempre lo rechaza, pero Víctor nunca se da por vencido, siempre le he dicho: Está muy fuera de tu alcance. Él siempre responde: Siempre hay un modo. Creo que es un chico muy lindo, o era…lo que detesto es que mi hermana nunca lo tomó en serio, y Víctor la seguía amando, aunque lo engañara y utilizara más de tres veces._

_**XAVIER VENUS FAIRIEWINKLE**__: así es, nuestro hermano, nunca ha aparecido, por que no me gusta hablar de él, y no porque sea un pervertido, no, de hecho, es muy parecido a Cosmo, sólo que…más coyón, ya saben, de los alborotadores, pero que a la hora de rendir cuentas, es el primero en desaparecer, el alma de la fiesta, pero el menos atractivo._

_**ANTICOSMO**__: Todos lo conocen, pero en este caso, es hermano de Cosmo, cosa de la que nunca me enteré, y…bueno, está bien…igual es mi, bueno, no, nunca fue mi novio, no sé, por alguna razón, nunca quise andar con él, lo consideraba un buen amigo, y….más bien, creo que fue mi amigo con derechos. Pero bueno, como era muy insistente como Juaníssimo, creo que por eso nunca anduve con él. Creo que tuvimos un romance, hum…quizá de allí salió mi hija, al menos en esta historia, la de Ashley Venus Fairiewinkle, unos pensarán que es mucho creerse nuestra hija, pero creo que todos tenemos diferentes versiones y todas deben tomarse en cuenta. Ahora vive en el antimundo y creo que ya que tiene hija, ya no tiene problemas con la policía._

_**ANTIWANDA**__: mi antiser, de ella no hay mucho que decir, sólo que desde siempre estuvo enamorada de AntiCosmo, por lo que a mí no me gustaba que sufriera por lo que sentía él por mí, otra de las razones por las que no quise andar con él. _

_**JUANÍSSIMO MAGNÍFICO: **__Bueno, todos lo conocen, presumido, arrogante, siempre atrás de mí, y Blonda, siempre atrás de él…no hay mucho que decir…._

_**COSMO: **__Lo dejé al último porque fue la última persona a quién vi, y con quien me casé, él no era de aquí, de hecho, lo conocimos en el viaje, sobreviviendo a algo…algo de lo que igual tendríamos que sobrevivir…_

_Sí, era idiota, pero igual era algo valiente y un chico lindo…de ahí se convirtió…en mi héroe._

_Bien, pues ya que nos conocen, creo que podemos empezar, cambia de capítulo para pasar a donde comienza la tragedia, te veo allí…"_

_**Ashley V FW: Bien pues allí la tienen, la introducción XP**_

_**Ya conocemos a los personajes, los que vivirán después una gran aventura, pero su peor pesadilla más tarde, ojalá les haya gustado mi introducción, y los veo en en siguiente capítulo de: Mis vacaciones al infierno**_

_**Dejen reviews please.**_


End file.
